The goal of this project is to characterize the toxicity of PBZTs following two-week exposures to nine class members. This project will also permit comparisons among class members. Currently there is little to no toxicity information on this class of compounds. These studies are in the post-life phase, which includes pathology and gene expression/analysis and reporting. Keywords: toxicity, phenolic benzotriazoles